


Protecting the Dawn

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted murder of a child and a pregnant woman, But don't worry it ends happy... for Byleth and Claude, F/M, Offscreen decapitation, Post-Canon, Post-Verdant Wind, Rating this mature just in case, Someone gets their throat slit, Using Claude's real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: When assassins sneak into the Almyran Royal Palace to end the reign of King Khalid and his family, they receive unpleasant reminders that the King and Queen both fought in a war.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	Protecting the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Claudeleth Week's Monthly Prompt: Family
> 
> While I don't think the violence described is SUUUUPER graphic, I put the warnings in, just case.

He expected more of a challenge from the Almyran Royal Guard.

Yet he and his partner managed to sneak inside with barely any issue.

He stood over the sleeping child… the so-called Princess.

He will admit that he and his partner did not take great pleasure in the idea of murdering an entire family, child and pregnant mother included. But it was for the greater good. That damned half-breed would not further sully Almyra’s pride with his coward’s blood.

The assassin took his dagger out of its sheath… and suddenly felt cold steel at his neck.

“I’ll have you know that it took a while for my wife and I to get her to go to sleep. It would be really rude if you woke her up.” He hears whispered in his ear

It didn’t take a wise man to know that he had been caught by “King” Khalid.

“Now I suggest that you put your little knife away and come with me. Maybe I’ll just have you imprisoned for treason and attempted assassination rather than be executed for it.”

The Assassin attempted to let out a growl until he felt the dagger pressing just a little more against his neck. He sheathed his own weapon and allowed the Coward King to grab him by the wrists with one hand, the other still holding onto the blade.

Quietly and carefully, he was guided out of the child’s room, presumably to the throne room.

Despite the situation, he couldn’t help but mock the false king.

“Do you truly believe you have saved yourself and your family?” he asked, practically spitting out the word “family.”

“Tough talk from the guy with a knife at his throat.”

“You truly are a fool. At this moment, your Fodlan Whore is likely breathing her last.”

It seemed the Half-Breed took particular offense to the Assassin’s words as he could feel a small cut on his neck.

“You seem to forget that Byleth, that’s her name by the way, not “Fodlan Whore,” fought by my side in a war.”

“Tch and what good would that war experience be when she is heavy with child? Besides in that war, you simply fought your fellow cowards, not true sons of Almyra.”

“Right and who has a knife at their throat here?”

The Assassin let out a dry chuckle, “Do you really believe I came here alone?”

“No we didn’t.” said an another voice

Then walking out of one of the rooms was the heavily pregnant Queen, her sleeping gown covered in blood but it was obviously not her own. In one hand was a sword dripping in red and in the other hand was the decapitated head of his partner.

“H-how…?”

“I’m pregnant, not paralyzed.” She remarked in an annoyed tone

“I tried to warn you that my Queen is not to be messed with. Now you can avoid your partner’s fate if you politely surrender and tell us all about who hired you. Honestly I would prefer a little less bloodshed than we already have...”

“...Of course you would… YOU COWARDLY HALF-BREED!”

The Assassin broke free of the King’s grasp with only a small knick on his neck. He unsheathed his dagger and attempted to charge at the so-called Queen…

Until he felt his arm being grabbed and he was turned around… the last thing he saw was King Khalid swinging his dagger and there was just the pain...

* * *

Khalid watched as the assassin collapsed, grabbing his slit throat as if that could stop the flowing blood. Before long the man was dead, leaving only him and Byleth alive.

He drops his dagger and immediately rushes to his wife, kissing her on the forehead.

“You alright, By?”

“Yes and I meant what I said before.”

“And...” Khalid asked as he placed a hand on Byleth’s stomach

“I’m sure the baby is fine too, Khalid… but if it will make you feel better, I will visit the Healer in the morning.”

“Your Majesties!”

The two turned towards the new voice, seeing Nader and most of their guard standing before the bloody scene.

“Sorry Nader, beat you to it. And before you say anything: I tried to be nice and keep him alive but...” Khalid nodded towards Byleth

Nader sighed, “Nah, I can’t blame you for wanting to protect your wife, kiddo. We’ll check the bodies, see if there’s anything hinting towards who hired them.”

Both Byleth and Khalid gave their thanks and then turned to each other.

“I’ll go back to our room and change. Besides, someone needs to tell Nader what happened with… the other one.” Byleth said as she shot a glance towards the dropped head of her attacker

“In the meantime, why don’t you go check on Sahar?”

Khalid nodded and gave her another kiss, this time on the lips.

“I’m glad you’re safe, both of you.”

With that, Khalid made his way to down the hall. First to the washroom to clean the blood off his hands then to their daughter's room.

The young girl continued sleeping peacefully, unaware of the men who lost their lives attempting to end hers and her entire family.

Khalid kneeled down by her bed and smiled as he stroked her dark wavy hair.

“No matter what… your mother and I will always protect you, our precious dawn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
